recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seabass
Browse All Seabass Recipes Name variations * cabrilla About Seabass The seabass also named Centropristis striata, is a member of the family Serranidae. Also known in the as "black will," "chub," or simply sea bass, they are year-round inhabitants of the mid-Atlantic region. These bass are bluish-black fish as adults and brownish as juveniles and have scales with pale blue or white centers. Adult black sea bass are considered a temperate reef fish, and are most often found on rocky bottoms near pilings, wrecks and jetties. Visual feeders during daylight hours, black sea bass rely on swift currents and their large mouths to capture their prey, which include other fish, crabs, mussels and razor clams. Sea bass are protogynous hermaphrodites, which mean that initially they are females, but some larger fish reverse sex to become males. Sea bass has few bones and is about as fatty as salmon as and consequently more tolerant of overcooking than most fish. Sea bass dimensions can vary from nine to thirteen inches when they are adults and their color also varies from white with brown till entire black. Sea bass is an extremely popular fish in Spain. This popular game fish includes both sea and freshwater varieties. Both may be caught by sports fishermen or can be bought in supermarkets. The term "sea bass" is used to describe any of various saltwater fish, most of which aren't members of the bass family. Black Sea bass is a true bass, but White Sea bass, which is generally marketed simply as 'sea bass,' is actually a member of the Drum family. The giant sea bass is related to the Grouper family and can weigh as much as 550 pounds. It's sometimes mistakenly called both black sea bass and jewfish. Sea bass can be found whole and in steaks or fillets. In general, the flesh is lean to moderately fat and is suitable for almost any method of cooking including baking, broiling, poaching and sautéing. Buying sea bass Sea bass are available whole, drawn, dressed, in fillets, or in steaks. Striped bass are but seldom in fillets or steaks. Freshwater bass include the small-mouthed, large-mouthed (black crappie), rock, and spotted bass. In buying bass, choose fish with bright, clear eyes, reddish-pink gills free from slime or odor, and firm, elastic flesh that springs back from a light touch. Allow 1 lb fresh whole or drawn fish per person or ⅓ lb fresh or frozen steak or fillets. Storing sea bass If feasible, bass should be cooked immediately. If it cannot be cooked, pack it in ice or store in the coldest part of the refrigerator overnight. Fish bought frozen may be kept that way until ready for use. Preparation of sea bass Sea bass can be baked, broiled, boiled, steamed, sautéed, or fried; freshwater bass can be baked, broiled, fried, steamed or sautéed. Do not overcook. Bass is done when the flesh turns cream color and flakes easily from the bone. Serving sea bass Garnish with lightly colored foods — radishes, paprika, lemon wedges, pickles, watercress, or crisp, raw vegetables. Seabass Recipes Category:Seabass and grouper family